The Mission
by snarkysweetness
Summary: During a mission things get heated between Agent Ward and his rookie.


**Title: **The Mission  
**Author:** snarkysweetness  
**Rating:** R  
**Pairing:** Skye/Ward  
**Summary:** During a mission things get heated between Agent Ward and his rookie.  
**Warnings:** Sexual tension.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Author's Notes: **Kendyll requested this like forever and a day ago and I just found it so here you go, Kendyll. Better late than never, si? (I also may or may not be writing a follow-up)

They didn't have much time. She did her best to ninja her way across the dimly lit hallways with her heels in one hand so their clicks wouldn't attract noise. Grant's behind her, Icer out, ready to take anyone out who may compromise their mission.

She rounded a corner but his hands are immediately on her. One covered her mouth before she can yelp in surprise as the other gripped her waist, keeping her in place. She tried to bite his palm in defiance, she is not some paper doll to be manhandled, but all she does it lick him instead.

His hold on her stiffened and she opened her mouth to ask him what the hell he thinks he's doing.

"Shush," he commanded. She huffed. How dare he 'shush' her? What was he even-

Voices filled the hallway and she shrunk back until their bodies were pressed together. She could feel his breath on her neck and she tells herself it's just the tension of the situation forcing her stomach into knots.

"Try not to get us caught, rookie," he hissed into her ear.

God, he was such an asshole sometimes.

She shot him a mental glare before licking his hand again just because she could.

His hold on her waist tightened until it became painful. She opened her mouth again but his lips were next to her ear. "Don't do that again," he growled, sending goose bumps down her spine. Something about the husky tone of his voice told her it had nothing to do with him being a germaphobe. No, she was half-tempted to do it again just to see what he'd do but he released her and her chance was gone.

Too bad, she wouldn't mind licking other parts of his-

No, now was not the time to be thinking about how much she wanted his hot bod.

He took the lead and she followed. Moments later they were outside the control room. Ward would break in, she'd hack their system, and then they'd be gone. Easy as pie; or not, because this place was littered with guards.

"Ward," she hissed when she thought she heard something but he ignored her. A second later she knew she'd heard something so she did the first thing that came to mind; she kissed him.

And not just kissed him. She grabbed him by the hair, crushed her mouth to his, and pulled him against her so hard her body hit the wall.

"What the hell, Skye?" He pulled away and he wasn't angry. No, there was something…well, really fucking hot about the look on his face if she was being honest.

"Guards," she whispered. "Shut up and kiss me." If the guards caught them they'd just be two party-goers who had wandered off for a quickie. No big deal. No covers blown.

Ward's eyes went dark as he stared down at her. When the voices got louder his lips were on hers again and she was being pinned to the wall by his firm body and-oh God. A moan escaped her lips as she pulled him closer.

"I told you, probably some party-goers going at it. Hey, you two, you can't be down here."

Ward pulled on her lower lip with his teeth before releasing her. She took a moment to calm the racing of her heart and rise and fall of her chest. When she opened her eyes both guards were sprawled out on the ground and the door to the control room was open.

"You have less than three minutes," he warned.

Right, the mission.

Skye ignored the flush in her cheeks and the wobbly feeling in her knees and shoved past him. She finished with fifteen seconds to spare and they got the hell out of there before they could be caught.

Before they reached the alley where the surveillance van was parked he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back against his chest.

"The next time you want a kiss, rookie, don't use the mission as an excuse," he whispered into her ear before dragging his tongue over her neck. She shivered as he released her. "And the next time you use that tongue of yours, sweetheart, be prepared to finish what you start."


End file.
